The Street Demons
by Kouryuu524
Summary: During an attempt to run from Naraku, Kagura rams her car into a Mercedes Benz. Unbeknown to her, this one accident sparks events with the very man whose car she wrecked. KaguXSessh very IC as much as I can get so the lovey stuff will come slowly.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes:

Author's Notes:

Hey all I've decided to give the SesshXKagu paring another go! This time I have enough ideas for at least a short story so it won't get discontinued like Price of Freedom. This is an AU where Kagura is a street racer and…well I don't want to give anything away so I'm just gonna make you all read it XP. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story and everything that goes with it!! Oh one last thing Japan really isn't gonna work for what I have planned (and trust me I've tried to make it work) so it has to be in America. So now without further stalling for time the story!! 

XXXXXXXXPrefaceXXXXXX

My name is Kagura Kusinagi, and I'm a street racer. I started almost as soon as I got my license thanks to dear old 'dad'. The bastard literally threw me into a car and said that I was going to earn my keep by winning money for him via racing. Now don't get me wrong, I love racing and all that it entails. Speed, money, respect, breaking an uncountable number of laws all at once, but I loathed being controlled by Naraku, that's my 'father', while I do race. The bastard doesn't even let me keep any of my hard earned winnings! After thinking it over for some time I've decided to get my ass out of this hellish excuse for a home and start racing for myself.

XXXXXXChapter oneXXXXXX

Kagura quietly opened the door to the garage, hoping that no one would hear her and inform Naraku. Even though the raven haired woman was nineteen and had been racing for three years, Naraku wouldn't let her leave. He stated that it was because he cared for his daughter, a lie that Kagura easily saw through.

Stealthily, the young woman crept through the garage to her car, a white 2002 Mitsubishi Eclipse with dark red tinted windows, a red spoiler, custom hood and body kit, red stripe vinyl along the entirety of the car, and chrome Speed star rims, and tossed her things into the passenger's seat. She then proceeded to manually raise the garage door and dashed back to her car and locked the race style harness across her waist and chest and started the car. 

The machine awoke with a roar as the red eyed woman driving the vehicle quickly shifted the car into first and ripped out of the garage. She flew down the driveway at almost 30 mph and when she was about to hit the street Kagura yanked up on the hand break, drifting her car easily through the ninety degree angle without any damage to the vehicle. As the raven haired beauty speeded down the street she looked into her rearview mirror saying a final bitter farewell to her prison-like home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two piercing red eyes stared out the dimly lit window of the house as they watched Kagura speed away from the house. The dark haired man watched the car speeding away with amusement on his features. He chuckled to himself before calling out, "Kanna."

"Yes father?" A pale girl said as she entered the room carrying a small mirror in her hands. She was about twelve years old and dressed in what looked to be a white night gown. Her white hair fell around her face gently as her blank eyes stared at the dark haired man who was sitting in the large chair. "What is it that you want Naraku?"

"Bring me the phone immediately," he spoke smirking to himself. The white haired girl bowed and rushed out of the room to get her father what he had asked for. "I know of a perfect way to teach Kagura a lesson and to make sure she never disobeys me again," the brown haired man chuckled to himself. A few moments later Kanna returned to the dim room and handed Naraku a cordless phone before sinking away into the shadows that made up the rest of the house.

The young looking man quickly dialed a number and held the phone up to the side of his face. When the person who he dialed picked up he spoke into the receiver, "Listen, I need you to do a job. My daughter Kagura has decided to run away from home. Wait till she gets out of the city and kill her. Make sure it looks like an accident." With those final words the dark man hung up the phone and set it on the table beside him. '_This will teach that wench.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagura had been driving for nearly twelve hours and was nearing the city limits of Oakridge, a smaller eastern coastal city that was infamous for street racing. As she rounded the next bend the ruby eyed woman managed to get a beautiful glimpse of the sun rising on the city. "This city looks like a great place to start a new life away from Naraku," she commented as she passed the sign that said _**'Welcome to Oakridge'**_.

As the young woman started to round the next bend she felt something smack into the side of her car causing her to go careening into oncoming traffic. She barely managed to avoid hitting into an older Chevy sedan before the left side of her car smashed against the guard rail. As the ebony haired woman looked out of the red tinted windows she noticed two identical red '95 Honda Civics with custom body kits and special window tints that made it impossible to look into the car.

Kagura exhaled as she yanked the steering wheel to the left, getting her car back into the correct lane of traffic. The red eyed woman looked into her rear view mirror and saw that both cars were quickly gaining on her. Kagura quickly hit the hidden Nitrous Oxide buttons in her steering wheel causing her car to speed up immensely fast. The young woman quickly jerked her hand break as she drifted around the next turn. Just as Kagura got out of the turn the twin cars smashed into her back end sending her head first into an oncoming Mercedes Benz. The twin Civics quickly sped away leaving both cars trashed and smoking.

The ebony haired woman sat dazed in her seat she felt a pain in her head and guessed that she had somehow managed to bang her head on the steering wheel. As she looked out of her cracked windshield she saw the other driver get out of their car and walk over to hers. The last thing the young woman saw before she backed out was that whoever the driver was, they had really long hair. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's it for this chapter! I'm keeping it short just cuz it's the beginning and I wanna make ppls wait! Ill work on this once again after I update my Resident Evil story. Well tell me what you all thinks!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes:

Author's Notes:

I'm back! XD Well anyways I'm glad for all the support on the first chapter so thanks all! I don't think I'm gonna end up writing super long chapters like I normally do with other stories but at least this way I'll get chapters out somewhat quicker. Well anyways I'm gonna finally get to the story.

XXXXXXChapter TwoXXXXXXX

A young man climbed out of the window of his crumbled Mercedes Benz. He rubbed his shoulder where the seatbelt he was wearing had caught him. As his golden eyes ran over his car, he immediately knew that it wouldn't ever be drivable again. He then looked over the car that had destroyed his and saw that it was in far worse condition than his.

The paint on the sides was scraped off and there were dents all over the vehicle. As he continued looking over the crippled Mitsubishi, he saw that the driver was a young woman, a few years younger than himself. He brushed his long white hair out of his face as he took a few steps closer to the Eclipse before he heard some sirens in the distance. He thought about what to do for a few moments before he ripped the car's door open and wrenched the young woman out of her seat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagura awoke with a bit of a startle, a large pain surging through her skull. "Where the hell am I?" the ruby eyed woman questioned, putting a hand to her head as she sat up. 

"In my garage," a masculine voice said from somewhere deeper in the building. The black haired woman quickly looked around, taking in her surroundings. It seemed like a reasonable sized garage with the first floor mainly open to work on cars or other vehicles. Kagura then looked up to see that there was a small landing built along the steel beams that made up part of the rafters.

There was a young man standing on the landing wearing a tight shirt showing his muscular torso along with a pair of slightly baggy jeans.

"Just who are you?" the young woman inquired as she made sure she was fully dressed. "And why the hell am I here?"

"You are here because you totaled my five hundred thousand dollar car," the white hired man stated without emotion. He slowly walked down a spiral staircase and over to Kagura's side. "And seeing as you're going to be racing for me until you pay off the cost of my new car, I assume it would be appropriate to know my name, wouldn't it?"

"Who the _fuck_ said I would race for anyone, let alone a pompous ass like your self?" she snarled, jumping out of bed and nearly falling over in the process. "I just got away from being a slave from my asshole father! Why would I want to race for you!"

"Because you have no car, no money, and if you don't race for me I'll call the cops and turn you in," the golden eyed man replied swiftly as he looked at the woman in front of him. She seemed to be contemplating her options.

After a few moments Kagura heaved a sigh and surrendered herself to what she would have to do. _'Racing for this bastard is better than jail,_" she growled, shaking her still throbbing head. "So, what exactly is your name?" 

"Sesshomaru," he answered blankly as he held out his hand. "And yours?" 

"Kagura," she returned, shaking his hand. "So, where's my car?" The white haired man merely turned around and motioned for her to follow him. She let out a sigh and followed him through the garage and out the back door, her car sitting beside the building, the front end crunched up like an accordion.

The young woman let out a sigh as she walked around to the passenger side of the car and picked up a large stone that was sitting next to the wheel of the tire. "I already grabbed your bag from it when I had it towed here," Sesshomaru affirmed as his words fell on deaf ears.

Kagura raised the rock in the air and smashed out the passenger side window, making sure to clear a large section from the frame. She then crawled into the opening and reached down, pulling up the passenger side seat revealing a hidden compartment. After a few more moments, the black haired woman pulled herself out of the opening holding a small briefcase.

"Just what is that?" the golden eyed man inquired as he looked at the case.

"About ten thousand dollars cash," Kagura stated blatantly as she walked back inside.

"That won't get you a car." 

"Well it's a fucking start. And I can get a car; it'll just be used."

"I've already arranged for you to get a car." 

"Why did you do that?" Kagura asked leering at the man. 

"You didn't look like you had any money on you," he responded in a deadpan voice. "And you can't pay me back if you don't race."

Before the raven haired woman could respond, the garage door opened and a beaten '95 Dodge Neon pulled into the garage. The paint was faded, and in some areas worn away. There were several dents along the body of the car along with a cracked rear bumper.

The young woman stood speechless as she stared at the jalopy of a car. She stared at the vehicle a few more moments before turning to Sesshomaru, who had just finished talking to the man who had delivered the car, and shouted "What the _**fuck**_ do you expect me to do with a hunk of crap like that!" As she yelled, Kagura pointed to the car behind her.

Sesshoumaru ignored the woman's words and walked past her and opened the hood of the car. "Look," the golden eyed man spoke flatly. The ruby eyed woman huffed and walked over to the car, immediately taking back the 'hunk of crap' comment.

The engine of the car had been modified with high grade performance parts and, beneath the fine layer of dust, Kagura could make out a Turbo air intake system. The young woman also made out a series of cables and tubes that lead towards the rear of the car, hooking up to what Kagura knew was a Nitrous Oxide system.

"Ok it's not a total POS," she huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. "But it'll still need work."

"That's why you have that ten grand, isn't it?" the white haired man taunted, his face still deadpan as he closed the hood. He then casually tossed Kagura the keys to the car and headed for the passenger side of the car. "You drive," he told her as he entered the car and closed the door once he was seated.

Kagura let out a huff as she picked up the case that held her money and entered the driver's seat after she seemingly attempted to rip the door off of its hinges. She then tossed the case into the back of seat of the car and jammed the key into the ignition. As the young woman turned the key, the car roared to life. The ruby eyed woman jammed the car into Reverse and pulled it out of the garage, whipping into the street before shifting the car into Drive and flying down the road.

"So where to?" Kagura asked as she drove along the road, weaving in and out of the afternoon traffic. "I'm new to the city so you're gonna have to tell me where to turn and everything."

"We're headed to a race," the young man replied as he motioned for her to take the next right. He jerked to the side a bit as she whipped around the corner, drifting a bit. "And if you lose you're going to lose that ten grand of yours."

Immediately, the young woman slammed on the breaks as she stopped dead in the middle of a busy road. "And why the hell would I lose it?"

"Because I got you the car," he rejoined, looking at the woman in the driver seat. She glared at him for a few moments before driving off again.

"And what do you get out of this race then, huh?" Kagura snapped as she whipped around another bend, nearly running another car off the road. 

"Ten grand towards my replacement car," he growled as she whipped around another bend, unnecessarily fast. "Any reason you're driving like a mad woman?"

"If you want me to race then shut your mouth," Kagura growled back as she narrowly avoided another car and floored the gas peddle, causing the car to accelerate roughly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagura slowly approached the starting line of the race, seeing that three other cars were apparently waiting for her. Before she could pull the full way up, Sesshomaru spoke up and told her to stop.

"And just what does his lordship want to do?" Kagura taunted as she slowed to a stop. "Afraid of racing with little ol' me?"

"I have to buy you into the race and make a few bets," the golden eyed man responded as he grabbed the case of money and exited the car, nearly slamming the door shut. Kagura growled as she pulled up to the line.

As she glanced around, the young woman saw Sesshomaru hand a woman on the side of the street a large amount of money. The woman couldn't have been much older than Kagura and had short black hair. She wore a low cut shirt and a mini skirt along with open toed heels and stockings. Kagura watched as the woman tucked the money away and ran into the front of the line of cars.

Kagura took in a breath and held it for a few moments before exhaling. She looked out the windshield of her car and revved her engine as she gripped the steering wheel so tight that her knuckles turned white. She revved her car again as the short haired chick raised both hands and held them for a moment.

It was at that moment that Kagura realized she was missing some very important information, what kind of race this was! She quickly looked around for some kind of tell to what it was and saw the flares that signaled the finish line in the distance. _'Great, a stinking drag race,' _the red eyed woman thought bitterly as she ran the engine at about five thousand RPMs, give or take the ideal launch of most cars.

As she threw her arms down, Kagura let off the brake and flew off the start line. As the car shifted through its gears, she watched the speedometer crawl up to 70 mph. Quickly, she hit the semi-hidden Nitrous button, which caused her car to quickly accelerate up to about 100 mph. She let off the Nitrous as she neared the finish line.

She saw had almost completely forgotten about the other cars until one of them pulled right up beside her. It was quickly bridging the gap, obviously going faster than she was. Deciding that she wasn't going to lose this race, the red eyed woman slammed the Nitrous button again, causing her car to accelerate again almost uncontrollably as her car barely crossed the finish line before it swerved out of control and headed straight for a wall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yep another cliff hanger XD. I'm doing this one strictly to piss people off and make them wait to see what happens. XD well anyways hope everyone enjoys this.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes:

Author's Notes:

Konichiwa! Id like to thank everyone that supporting my fict and every last person that has reviewed, faved, or even alerted this story! I'd like to thank Kagura615 for editing my last chapter and this one. So arigato!! As you guys have guessed I'm probably gonna keep leaving these chapters at cliff hangers! Well anyways not lets pick up where I left off shall we! 

XXXXXXXChapter 3XXXXXXX

Kagura's eyes widened as she saw her car headed straight for the wall. She quickly jerked her car to the right, struggling quite a bit due to the high speed of the car. The ruby eyed woman's car jacked up onto two wheels for a moment before falling back to the ground, rattling the car horribly. Kagura sat there a few moments breathing heavily before she noticed that she was gripping her steering wheel so tightly that it made her knuckles white.

There came an abrupt tap to the driver's side window that brought Kagura back to reality. As she looked out the window the ruby eyed woman saw the same woman that did the countdown. "Hey are you ok?" the woman outside the car asked looking through the window. "Did something happen to the car?" 

"P-probably," the ebony haired woman stated as she shut off the car and stepped out of the car, closing the door behind her. "So I won right?" she asked shakily, still trying to regain her composure.

"Sure did," the woman in the mini skirt said as she extended her hand with a smile. "Name's Yura. What's yours?" 

"Kagura," the young woman stated taking Yura's hand and shaking it. "So where's my money?" she asked a bit coldly.

"Gave it to Sesshomaru," Yura stated as she retracted her hand and pointed over to the white haired man who was busy taking money from some people in the crowd. "You won fifteen thousand from the race so that should be some help to fixing up this jalopy," she said jabbing her thumb at the Neon.

Kagura smiled glad that she would probably have enough money to buy a half decent car once she traded in the pos that Sesshoumaru gave her. "Fuck fixing this thing up. I'm gonna get myself a decent car."

"Well are you going to be sticking around here or not?" the scantily clad woman asked as she sat on the hood of Kagura's car. "If you are I'll try to hook some stuff up for you." 

"What kind of stuff?" the red eyed woman asked paying more attention to her white haired 'sponsor' than the young woman.

"All sorts of stuff," Yura said proudly as she placed her hands upon her hips. "Information, parts, hell I can even set you up with some good paying races!" 

"Well Yura I'll take you up on that some time later but for now," Kagura said walking off waving back at the other black haired woman. "I have to get my money." Yura waved back at Kagura excitedly before turning to another person and talking to them.

Kagura pushed through the crowd of people surrounding Sesshoumaru and smirked as she herd mention of herself a few times. As the red eyed woman finally got to the golden eyed man she stood in front of him holding out her hand. 

"And what do you want?" the white haired man asked as he looked at the young woman's finely manicured hand. His eyes slowly trailed up her arm and stopped on her chest for a moment looking at her large bosom. He then continued up her chest over her slender neck and up her beautiful face. When he finally locked eyes with Kagura Sesshoumaru saw an intense mixture of rage, adrenaline, and a dash of fear. "Oh I bet you want your money don't you?"

"Damned right!" the ebony haired woman growled as she stomped her foot and glared at the golden eyed man. "I want my twenty-five thousand dollars!"

"How do you figure you are owed twenty-five grand?" Sesshoumaru asked blandly as he continued staring at the woman.

"I won fifteen grand and you still have my ten!" Kagura snapped as she balled her fists and got face to face with the older man. "So that's twenty-five thousand fucking dollars!"

"No I owe you fifteen thousand," the silver haired man stated as he handed her back the case he took from her earlier. "You won five thousand. The other ten thousand along with another ten I made off of betting on you is going to repaying me for the car."

"How the_**fuck**_ can you just take _**my**_ money!" the ruby eyed woman shouted, her face growing red with anger. "That's the money that _**I**_ earned!"

"I could've kept all the money," the cold man said as he brushed past Kagura and the rest of the crowd. He then walked over to Kagura's Neon and entered the passenger side door.

"Fucking bastard," the young woman spat pushing through the crowd herself as she walked back to her car. As she entered the vehicle she tossed her money in the back seat and started the car up. Slamming it into reverse she spun the car around before shifting it into drive and speeding down the road.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagura pulled up in front of what appeared to be a run down and abandoned garage before turning to Sesshoumaru. "This is your damned stop right?" she growled still sore that she was shafted out of ten-thousand dollars.

"Yes," he stated stepping out of the Neon, clutching a plastic grocery bag full of money. "Go to a shop called Extreme Wheels tomorrow. They'll install something into your car that you'll need along with fixing that engine problem."

Before Kagura could respond the white haired man slammed the door and walked into the garage. "Fucking ass hole," the ebony haired woman growled as she drove down the street taking it around the speed limit. "And damned cops…" she added to her cursing as a police cruiser turned the corner in front of her.

After about twenty minuets Kagura had made it back to her garage, which would be serving as her home from now on, and pulled into it. The red eyed woman got out of her car and tossed the keys onto a near by table before walking up the spiral stairs to the upper level. She opened up the fridge and shook her head seeing that the only things in there were a half a pack of hotdogs and a few cans of Pepsi.

"Never took Sesshoumaru for a Pepsi man," she stated sarcastically as she grabbed a can of the pop and slammed the fridge door. The woman walked over to a small round table that was in a corner and saw a pad of paper and a pen next to it. She snatched up the pen and wrote '_Food needed' _on the pad before adding '_Extreme Wheels- part' _to the note. The ebony haired woman then made her way back down the stairs and threw her self onto the couch. "I've got a busy day tomorrow," she snapped as she sat the can of pop on the ground by the couch and drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well the end of another chapter. I got more than just Kagura and Sessh into the story finally so expect to see a bit more of Yura. I'm going to work in the Inu-tachi, Kouga, and some other characters. So hey why don't you tell me who should come in next in your reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes:

Author's Notes:

Konichiwa! Another chapter new stuff happening!! What's gonna happen….iuuno. XD I'm winging it so its gonna go where it wants to!! Well anyways thanks to the supporters, reviewers and everything!! Tell your friends! Make your family read it!! AND MOST IMPORTANTLY REVIEW!!

XXXXXXChapter 4XXXXXX

Kagura awoke a feeling quite sore from sleeping on the lumpy and uncomfortable couch, growling a bit as she swung her legs over the edge of the couch. The woman growled as she knocked the can of pop over, causing the flat liquids to spill over her socked feet. "God damn it!!" she snarled as she kicked the can across the garage spraying some of its contents into the air. Kagura huffed again and looked around for a few moments before she found a shower and stormed over to it muttering a few curses under her breath.

The young woman threw her clothes out of the shower as she turned the water on and felt its heat spread all over her body. "I know there's something that I should be doing today but what is it?" Kagura questioned as she began to wash herself. The young woman spent a good half an hour letting the hot water run over her body before she turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. "Damn it," she growled looking around for a towel. She stormed over to the couch shivering as she walked across the cement floor, planning on using a blanket to dry off her nude form. To her horrid disdain the couch had no blankets or coverings of any kind on it. "FUCKING USELESS COUCH!!" the woman exclaimed as she kicked the furniture, causing her to fall on her ass.

Kagura lay on the ground for a while trying to make sure she hadn't broken any of her bones when she landed on the hard floor. After she made sure all her bones were intact the ebony haired woman got up and headed to the upper section of the garage hoping to find a towel there. Upon reaching the top of the stair case that lead to the upper level the woman located a single bath towel sitting on the back of a chair. As she snatched the towel up Kagura noticed the note she had wrote for her self the night before. "Well at least I'm not going to forget what I was supposed to do today."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And old withered man sat in the back of a dark, dusty garage mumbling to his self as he scratched his head. "Curse that Sesshoumaru," the balding man said as he sat cross-legged on the floor of the old building, "Ordering me to install a GPS com system for his new lackey, like I'm some cheep every day mechanic! I ought to give that pompous…" The man's ranting was interrupted as a side door that lead into the garage opened, spilling light inside. "Ehh, who's there?" the white haired man said as he looked towards the door.

"I was told by Sesshoumaru to come here to get some parts for my car," Kagura said as she stepped into the darkness, squinting to make out anyone inside. The young woman was wearing form fitting blue jeans along with a red tank top. "But I'm not sure I'm in the right place."

"Oh I assure you my dear this is indeed the correct place," the old man said as he ran out of the small office he had been sitting in and stood before the young woman eyeing her up. "My, my, you're a pretty one." 

Kagura leered at the old man not trusting the dirty look in his eye. "Where the hell should I pull my car in?" she questioned as she restrained herself from pummeling the man who was looking her over.

"Oh I'll open the door up just give me a few moments," the aging man said as he scratched his head a bit pretending not to be interested in the young woman's body.

Kagura leered at the old man again before speaking up a bit. "By the way what the hell's your name?" 

"Totosai my dear, and yours?" Totosai asked as he shambled over to a large locker and looked into it.

"Kagura," the young woman spat as she walked outside and around to the side of her car. She mumbled something incoherent as she slid inside her car and glanced at her backseat which was full of groceries. As she saw the garage door start to raise Kagura turned the car on and pulled inside the dark garage. 

"JEEZUS!" the old man yelled as Kagura parked her car onto the rack that rested above a pit in the floor. "What in gods name did you end up doing with this poor car?" he questioned looking at the vehicle almost in tears.

"Ask the mighty Sesshoumaru," Kagura growled as she stepped out of the car holding her brief case which held all her money. "So what did Sesshomaru ask you to do to this junk heap?" 

"Sesshomaru asked me to put in a comm system that all the racers in the city use. It includes a gps of the city along with a highlighted race path system," the old man stated as he examined the shape of the car. 

"A highlighted race path system?" Kagura repeated a bit confused at what it was. 

"It highlights the path that the race will be on," Totosai stated as he popped the hood. "Not total crap. Want anything else to be done?" 

"How about a new paint job, some new tires, suspension upgrade, transmission package, some better breaks?" Kagura half asked as she listed off the things she thought the car needed. "Oh and it kinda tries to crash when you go at high speeds so can you fix that too?" 

"Well just how much money do you have missy?" Totosai said as he sat cross legged on the floor staring at her chest. "Cuz I'm not here working a charity case you know."

"I've got about fourteen grand here," the red eyed woman stated holding up the brief case. "Would that be enough for what I want?" she asked trying to ignore his stare.

"Wont be top of the line but I can fix you up for that much," he stated as he stood up and snatched the case from her. "Now would you be a dear and fetch me a crescent wrench?"

Kagura snarled some incoherent curses under her breath as she walked over to the wall full of tools and grabbed a wrench. As she was walking back over to the old man she noticed that his back was turned to her and got a deliciously wicked idea. She stalked up behind the man wrench raised in the air. Just as the ebony haired woman was about to strike the man on the head she felt someone grab her wrist.

"That wouldn't be a wise move on your part Kagura," Sesshomaru scolded as he held the woman's wrist tightly.

"Then tell him to stop eyeing me up," she ground out as she pried her wrist away from the white haired man and slammed the tool down on the table. "And as far as my paint job goes you old fart, I want it to be a redish purple with white steaks or stripes or something." As the young woman spoke she glared into the old mans eyes daring him to argue with her.

"Kagura, if you're done tormenting the help I've come to get you for a reason," the white haired man spoke with indifference in his voice. "We're going to a race so hurry up."

"I'm done here anyways," the red eyed woman spat as she stormed out of the building followed by Sesshomaru.

"Crazy woman, forgot her groceries in the back seat of her car," the old man spoke to himself as he looked at the car. "Well I should probably get to work then shouldn't I?" 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is this your car?" Kagura asked as she ran up to the side of a BMW M3 GTR. The car had a custom body kit, custom rims, aluminum spoiler, and a metallic white paint job with burgundy and red stripes running along the sides of the car. "I'm guessing all this out here isn't just for show now is it?"

"Its one of the fastest cars in this city," Sesshoumaru stated in a matter-of-factly way. "Get in."

Kagura let out a small sigh as she slipped into the passenger seat of the car and buckled herself in. She then felt Sesshomaru shift the car into reverse and spin it around before he flew down the road. "So who's going to be racing tonight? I doubt you're letting me use your car and I don't think you'd be driving me to it for nothing so what's gonna happen?" 

"I'm racing tonight against the other three leaders in the city. We're the best drivers here and also the most wanted," he stated as he took a turn going somewhere around 80 miles per hour. "It's a high stake race and the winner gets over one hundred thousand dollars."

"If you're in these high stakes races then why do you want me to race for you!?" Kagura screamed, enraged at the fact that he could probably easily make the money for his car with out her. 

"That's simple you're the one who wrecked my car," he stated as he took another turn and pulled up into a large group of street racers lining the street. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had planned to have another race in this chapter but hey I figure that its been far too long for you to have waited for another chapter! So just wait and soon enough in the next chapter I'll intro Inuyasha Bankotsu and Kouga


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes:

Author's Notes:

Konnichiwa! Ok once again I have another chapter up and I feel that this is one of my better chapters. I really hope that everyone likes it and I'd like to thank all of my reviewers and everyone else who helped to inspire me, inspire meaning threatening me to work on this. I'd also like to thank my beta-er Kagura615

XXXXXXChapter 5XXXXXXX

Sesshomaru pulled his BMW up to a line marked by two flares on either side of the road next to a customized Dodge Viper SRT 10. Beyond the Viper were a Porsche Carrera GT and a Mazda RX-7. The Viper was metallic red with two white stripes running from the headlights to the taillights, had a custom hood, body kit and spoiler along with red tinted windows. The Porsche was silver with a full body deep purple vinyl that covered the rear half of the car and extended along the doors and hood of the car in a series of crescent patterns, along with a custom body kit, hood and spoiler. The RX-7 had a metallic forest green paint job and a set of light green and black vinyls that ran the length of the car in addition to green window tint, a custom body kit, and spoiler.

As Kagura stepped out of the car she could see that way more people than she ever expected had arrived to see this event. It seemed to her like every street racer plus their grandmothers were here to see this event. "Hey, Sesshomaru," the ruby eyed maiden called out, trying to get the man's attention. "Who are you racing tonight?"

The white haired man let out a sigh, not really wanting to explain things. "I'm racing with the other three leaders in the city. Each of them leads a group of street racers who are also here." Sesshomaru's words seemed monotonous and lacked any real enthusiasm as he continued, "The one driving the Viper is my fucking bastard of a brother, Inuyasha. He's standing over there with his little group of rejects," he stated, pointing over to another white haired man who was dressed in a red leather jacket and pants of a matching color. "Find the rest out for yourself." 

"Fine, you asshole," Kagura said with a huff as she stormed over to the one who had been pointed out to be Inuyasha. As the young woman neared she could make out two other people beside the white haired youth who she assumed to be in his group along with two cars a bit behind them.

The fist person was a young brunette woman with brown eyes who looked to be about the same age as Kagura. She was sitting on the hood of a 2006 Pontiac GTO, which had a slightly pinkish-purple paint job with a teal vinyl that ran from the top of her front tire wells along the doors and cut up in an elegant curve halfway through the backseat windows to cut across the hood about an inch above the rear windshield. The car, like almost every other one here, had a custom body kit and spoiler along with custom rims.

The other person beside Inuyasha was a young man with black hair who looked to be a bit older than Kagura. He was leaning against a 2006 Mitsubishi eclipse, which had a custom body kit that accented the cars curves further and a single wing spoiler. The car's paint job was a metallic blue with a vinyl that covered the front bumper and quickly narrowed into a single stripe that ran the length of the car about halfway up the hood of the car. The Eclipse also had a special hood and dark blue tinted windows.

"Hi," the ruby eye woman greeted as she pushed her way through the last of the crowd around the group. As she looked at the three, she took in their appearances fully. The brunette had been wearing a tight pinkish top and a green skirt that accented the top rather well along with black leather boots that went to about mid-shin. The black haired man had dark blue eyes and was wearing a black jacket with a dark blue shirt underneath and denim jeans.

"Just who the hell are you?" the white haired man asked as he turned to face Kagura, glaring at her with his golden eyes. "And what do you want?"

"Now, now Inuyasha is that a way to treat a lady?" the black-haired man questioned as he pushed past his friend and grabbed the maiden's hand. "My name is Miroku and what might yours be?"

"Kagura," the ebony-haired woman responded dully, pulling her hand back and leering at this "Miroku" character. "I'm kind of new to the city and was told that you guys could help me figure out who else is here."

"Well, Kagura," the other woman began, giving the man called Miroku a glare which made him back off a bit. "My name is Sango, and the white-haired grump there is Inuyasha." She jabbed her thumb at the red clad man as she spoke. 

"Well, yeah, Sesshoumaru told me that already," the raven haired woman stated, not thinking about the fact that she was basically racing for Sesshoumaru and he was racing against Inuyasha. "He told me to come over here, too."

"To what? Try and get me to quit the race? Fat chance," Inuyasha interrupted, growling at the woman. "If so, you can tell him to shove his Exotic POS where the sun don't shine!"

"What the hell makes you think I'm his messenger or that I even like your bastard of a brother!" the woman spat as she got in the man's face. "For your information the _only_ reason I'm racing for him is because I trashed his Mercedes and he's making me pay for it!"

"Wait, you're the dumb broad that trashed his Benz? I'm beginning to like you already," the silver haired man chuckled as he took a few steps back and leaned against the blue Eclipse. "Wait, wait, aren't you also the moron that almost killed herself the other night in that POS Neon?"

"That's a bit uncalled for," Sango stated, holding a hand in front of her mouth to keep herself from chuckling. "I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason for all of that."

"Damn right there is!" Kagura replied as she stomped her foot on the ground. "I totaled my Eclipse and his Benz because a pair of Civics smashed me straight into his car. And I almost totaled that POS Neon 'cause something is wrong with it, so it goes flying out of control when it hits high speeds."

"That sounds rather reasonable," Miroku responded as he walked in between Kagura and Inuyasha. "Now as for everyone else here, there are two other major racing groups here tonight. The first group is the Shinchinintai led by Bankotsu, who is racing the Porsche," the dark haired man spoke, pointing to a group of racers gathered around a metallic purple Lotus Elise and a dark blue Cadillac CTS.

"He races with two other members from his group named Jakotsu and Suikotsu," Sango added, pointing out the three. Bankotsu was a shorter black haired man who looked to be in his early twenties wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans. Jakotsu was a tall effeminate looking man with black hair and lipstick on who was wearing a gaudy yellow outfit. Suikotsu was the most normal looking out of all three of the freaks. He had short brown hair that he let fall messily around his face and was wearing a blue t-shirt and blue jeans. "The other supposed four members of the group are supposed to be the mechanics but not many have seen them."

"And the other group?" Kagura asked looking back at the brunette woman. "Who are they?"

"They're Kouga's Wolf pack," Inuyasha scoffed, jerking his head to the right and gesturing to apparently a fighting couple standing in front of a customized green '06 Mustang GT. The woman had bright red hair that she wore in puffy pigtails. She was wearing a white tank top and a white plaid mini-skirt. The man had black hair that he kept in a ponytail coming out of the back of his head similar to Kagura's hair style, and he was wearing a black t-shirt and brown pants.

"The woman is Ayame and the man is Kouga," Miroku stated as he leaned against his Eclipse. "And it seems that right now they're having a lover's spat."

"That's evident," Kagura returned as she crossed her arms over her chest. "So what about these other people?" Kagura asked, looking around and seeing a red and white Mazda RX-8 in the distance and a black Toyota Supra across the road closer to the Shinchinintai.

"Basically," Inuyasha began, seeming a bit annoyed with something though Kagura couldn't tell just what. "Speaking of the race, we should be starting soon." With those words the golden-eyed man ran to his car and jumped inside, turning it on with a roar. Upon hearing the roar of the Viper's engine the other three drivers got into their respective cars, each one roaring.

"Hey can we get someone to count us down!!" Inuyasha shouted over the engines. There were several murmurs before Kagura let out a sigh and stepped forward just wanting to get this whole thing over with. She walked forward and stood before the group of cars in between the second and third car. Slowly she raised her arms, the drivers revving their engines in anticipation. After a few seconds of waiting she threw her arms down, the drivers shifting into first gear and flying off the line. Inuyasha actually had so much power going on in his car that it jacked up and did a wheelie a good two or three hundred feet off the line until the front tires dropped to the earth. Kagura took a few deep breaths having just nearly been run over by two of the drivers as they went flying down the road.

It was a few moments before Kagura realized that Sango was trying to shake her out of her daze. "Hey, come on," the brunette said, dragging the raven-haired woman over to her GTO and pushing her in the car. "We have to get the hell out of here before the cops show."

"Oh, right," Kagura replied, trying to get the ringing in her ears to stop as she shut the door to the car and buckled in. "Can you take me to Totosai's garage?"

"Sure," Sango agreed as she tore down the road towards the old dingy garage. "Did you happen to bet on anyone?"

"Don't really have the cash to," the red eyed woman stated, gazing out the window. "Not sure I'd want to either because all of the cars look great and I don't know jack about the drivers."

"Well, that's a smart move," the brown-eyed woman said with a smile before she saw a red and blue flash in her rear view mirror. "Shit!" she growled as she gunned it down the road flinging her car around a corner. "Looks like we're going for a ride."

"Great, just fucking great. Not two days in the city and I'm going to get arrested and I didn't even do anything!!" the ruby-eyed woman shouted, knowing she couldn't jump out of the car at the speed it was going. "I'm totally fucked!"

"Kagura, shut your yap, because I'm sure as hell am not getting arrested," Sango growled as she drove her car into a construction site, knocking down a few scaffoldings as she went to block the police car in. As she flew out of the construction site the GTO was almost t-boned by another cop car.

"Do you know how to freaking get rid of them?" Kagura shouted as she gripped the sides of her seat. "Duck down an alley, drive into a packing garage, do SOMETHING!"

"I'm doing it!" the other woman yelled as she jerked up on the hand break, drifting around a bend into a baseball field parking lot and crashing through the gates. Sango hit her Nitrous, smashing out the bottom of a larger gate and causing it to crash behind them before she flew out of the other side and across the street into a dark alley. At the end of the alley, the brunette drove into a garage and shut the car off.

"This is my safe house," Sango breathed out as she unbuckled herself and opened the door of her car. "You can crash here for the night."

"Well that's fine. Do you have any…" Kagura trailed off, seemingly lost in thought before exclaiming, "Crap! I freaking forgot my groceries in my car!"

"Well, that kind of sucks," the brunette said with a bit of a chuckle. "But, hell, at least you can buy more. Anyways, let's get some sleep." 

"Yeah," Kagura agreed with a sigh as the other woman led her into the inside of the safe house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok that's chapter five. I know not a lot of actual story development happened but this chapter was mainly to introduce characters that will be used later in the story. I tried to add in a bit of race action there at the end with Sango running from the cops so I hope everyone liked it. Once again thanks to all reviewers and Kagura615 for beta-ing


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes:

XXXXXXChapter 6XXXXXX

Kagura woke up with a horrid crick in her neck from sleeping on Sango's loveseat. She never thought that she'd miss the lumpy couch that was in her garage but now it seemed like a very comfortable alternative. After a few moments the young woman managed to lift herself off the couch and make her way towards the kitchen where Sango was finishing her breakfast. "Hey wondering when you would wake up," Sango said as she put her dish in the small sink that was in the kitchen. "So what shop is your car at?"

"Do you know this old perverted fart named Totosai?" the ruby-eyed woman asked as she cracked and popped some of her joints. "That old pos car is in his shop."

"Sounds like you don't like it too much," Sango stated with a small smirk. "I mean it can't be that bad can it? And yeah I know the old perv."

"Let's just say it almost cost me my life and I've only raced the hunk of crap once," Kagura growled remembering how the car almost rolled for no reason at all. "But at the very least it should be fixed by now."

"Well anyway I'll take you there to pick up your car," the brown eyed woman said as she picked her keys up off of the counter. "You'll owe me that's all"

"Seems like I'm getting deep into debt with everyone in this city," Kagura sighed shrugging as she walked to Sango's GTO.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagura got out of the GTO and closed the door, stretching her legs a little. "Thanks for the ride Sango. I owe you one!!" the ruby-eyed woman called out as the purple and teal Pontiac pulled away from the shop and sped down the road. So far Kagura was feeling rather well today. She was somewhat used to sleeping uncomfortably so the soreness this morning didn't bother her that much, and she would finally have a decent car again since that old fart was supposed to fix the Neon. Her food might have gone bad but the young woman had saved a few hundred so she could buy some more groceries later. "Hey you old bag of bones you in here?" the woman yelled as she opened the door, spilling light into the dark shop.

"Close the damn door," the aging man's voice called out from somewhere deep in the shop. Kagura growled and mumbled some curses as she stepped into the shop and slammed the door with all of her might. She allowed her eyes to adjust for a few moments before she ventured into the shop. The fist thing the woman noticed was her freshly painted car with some brand new tires ready to be used and burnt up.

"I see you fixed up my car," the woman said as she ran her hand over the hood of the car. The new paint job was about three or four shades more red than violet with a series of streaks running along the sides of the car. "What all did you put in her?"

"Nothing," Totosai said as he came into the shop scratching his bald head. "The thing is in worse shape than I thought."

"What the hell do you mean?" Kagura asked looking at the ancient man, ready to lash out at him for no particular reason. "It looks fine so just what the hell is wrong with it?"

"Honestly there's nothing wrong with any one part of it but…" the old man trailed off trying to find the right words to express his views.

"But as a whole is a screaming metal death trap, right?" Kagura sighed knowing that the machine was trying to kill her.

"Bingo," the gray haired man said with a chuckle before shutting up after receiving a glare from the moody woman. "At any rate I saved your groceries and left the case with thirteen thousand in the car. You can get the groceries out of my cold room yourself." 

"Fine!" Kagura spat at the man stomping off towards the back of the shop, not knowing at all where the cold room was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagura had spent that last few hours in her safe house putting away groceries and trying to see just what had been jacked up with the car when she decided to give up and just curse the car gods for now. She had just finished eating a large bowl of chicken flavored ramen when she noticed a beeping noise coming from her car. "Must be that damn comm. system thing," she muttered as she went to her car and hit a button next to the installed screen. A message from Sesshoumaru came up on the screen saying:

_Kagura. You're at the bottom of the racing world in this town. You'll have to make your way up from the bottom. You'll be able to get race info off of this screen to find races or you can stumble upon them yourself. Your call. _

_Sesshoumaru _

"Well thanks for the help jack ass," Kagura growled angered at her crappy car. And unfortunately for her one of the two only good ways to get de-stressed and calm down was to race and she sure as hell wasn't in the mood for her other calming technique. "Well might as well try and go win myself some money," the woman growled as she sat down into the driver's seat and backed out of her garage.

The woman began to drive down the road a bit when she decided that checking the map system on the new device in her car for a race was the best idea. She managed to quickly bring up the map and found a near by race. "Well it looks like the racers there are near the bottom like me. Unfortunately for them I wasn't at the bottom in my old town," the woman said with an evil chuckle.

After about ten minuets of driving the woman arrived at the starting line of the race where two other cars were waiting. **"Hey you gonna race us?"** a male voice came over her comm. system. **"It's about time!!"** another male voice said. Both were somewhat nasally and rather annoying. The two cars were equally offensive as well. The first was a VW Golf GTI which was painted a burnt orange and had yellow flame vinyls coming from the bottom of the car. The second was a Fiat Punto which had a matching pain job. Both cars had the same hood, which had what looked like a large section of it raised in the middle with a thin line down separating the section into two smaller sections, and spoilers, which was a large triple wing spoiler that came off of the back of the cars roof.

"Just who the hell are you two?" Kagura growled as he pulled up in between the two horrid looking cars.

**"We're Ginta,"** one of the men said while revving the Golf.  
**"And ****Hakkaku**the other one said revving the Punto's engine. **"And we race for Kouga's Wolf-pack!!"** they both announced at the same time.

"Well you two jack offs are about to loose for your boss," Kagura said revving her engine feeling the whole car shake. She let out a mixture of a sigh and a growl reminding her self that the car was ready to break apart at any moment. All three cars revved up their engines as the count down began on the comm. screen. Once the counter hit 'GO' all three cars flew off the line like bats out of hell. Kagura immediately began to take the lead and began to feel superior until she felt something smack into her car.

As the woman looked back she noticed that the Golf had clipped her tail end and was trying to spin her out. "So these ass holes wanna play rough now," the she grumbled getting ready to slam the VW back when the Punto hit her other side. "Damn it!" she yelled trying to keep the car steady.

**"Is this a little too much for the little lady?" **the one called Ginta asked over the comm. system as he shunted the woman harshly.

"Go screw yourselves!!" Kagura yelled as she tried to pull away from the other two racers. _"These bastards are gonna end up killing me if I don't do something soon," _the red-eyed woman thought as she pushed back against the VW which was coming up on her left, which wasn't working too well due to the fact that the Golf was bigger than her crappy little Neon. _"Screw it, this isn't worth my life," _Kagura snarled mentally as she got ready to pull out of the race when she got an idea.

The young woman quickly hit the nitrous button on her car sending it flying ahead of the other two cars sending them into each other. **"You bitch we'll get you back for that!!"** Hakkaku yelled over the comm. as he and Ginta pulled away from each other.

"Try me wolf boy," Kagura taunted as she quickly pulled on the hand break sending her into a drifting slide around the corner. The two men, enraged by the woman's taunting and the fact that she got away from them, both hit their nitrous buttons and flew around the corner. As they came out of the turn both men were horrified to see that the woman driving the Dodge had knocked down scaffolding off of a building and onto the road ahead of them.

**"Ahhhh!!"** Kagura heard coming from over the comm. as she saw the Punto and Golf crash head on into the steel scaffolding that littered the road. "That's what you get for smashing up my car!" she taunted as she crossed what was supposed to be the finish line. The ruby-eyed woman smirked as she saw a message come up saying she had won two thousand dollars. It wasn't much but it was indeed a start.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok after a few….months I guess I finally posted this. It wasn't all my fault. First I was killed with senior crap them my comp went down and its just been shit. At any rate hope you liked this chapter. And thanks for everyone that read this and everyone that helped me out.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes:

I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters…especially the hawt awesome lady Kagura….T.T Oh I have put pictures of peoples cars up on my DeviantArt page!! So go check em out. The link is on my profile page here!! Id like to thank Kagura615 for being my editor and this chapter is dedicated to my friend Youkai-youtenko because it was her birthday last month….yeah this is really late. GOMEN!!

XXXXXX Chapter 7XXXXXX

Kagura woke up to the sound of the comm. device in her car chirping away. It had been two weeks since she had won against the two morons from the Wolf-pack; since then she had won over ten races and her winning totaled over twenty thousand dollars. However, the young woman was far from paying off Sesshoumaru and was still at the bottom of the world, but it was better than racing for her father as, basically, his slave.

When Kagura got to the car, she leaned into it and pressed a button near the screen on the comm. system. Immediately, a message popped up and began to play an audio message.

"_**Hey, Kagura, it's me, Inuyasha. Listen, I need your help with a race. I've got a friend racing in it and I need her to win. Normally this wouldn't be too much of a problem but the guys she's going up against are real assholes who try to take anyone out whenever they can. I heard how you took out Kouga's lackeys and I know you can drive. I can make this worth you while and I can fix it so that you can race someone that'll make get you a good car. The location should be programmed into your GPS. Get there ASAP." **_

Kagura smirked as she opened the door of her car. "Guess I'm gonna make some money today." She jammed the key into the ignition and went to turn on the car, only to hear it turn over a few times and stall out. "You piece of shit," she growled as she flung the door open and hit the hood release. As she walked to the front of the car she threw her shirt off, leaving her only in her bra, and ripped the hood open, propping it up. "And it looks like I get to play mechanic today, too."

XXXXXX

Kagura pulled up to the start line of the race and only saw two other cars there: both of them Cobalt SS Supercharged, nothing to laugh at. At stock the cars could probably make about 170mph and if tuned or customized could go even faster. Kagura had even heard rumors of a heavily customized Cobalt SS that could top out at 230mph. She pulled up to the line, looking over the cars and assuming that if she was racing them, the cars were barely above stock but could still beat her ass.

"God I hate this car," she growled as she opened the door and looked around looking for Inuyasha's Viper. When she saw it she rushed over to the car and tapped on the tinted window. After a few moments the door opened and the young white-haired man stepped out of the car. "Hey, Kagura."

"Hey yourself," she returned, placing her hands on her hips. "So then, where's this person I'm supposed to be protecting? And just how much are you paying me to lose?"

"Five large and I'll set you up against a chick with a Toyota Supra. That sound good?" he asked, staring Kagura down, trying to intimidate her somewhat. "If that's not good enough then you'll have to just suck it up."

Kagura smirked, pleased with the fruits of her losing, as she responded, "That'll be fine, so who am I protecting?"

"My friend Kagome, she's an alright driver but she gets nervous when people get too close to her in a race. And when people get too close…she loses," the man answered with a sigh as he looked towards a back alley as if waiting for something. "That and she just got a new car the other day."

"What kind of car?" the red-eyed woman questioned, wondering if she'd have trouble keeping the Cobalts off of this Kagome chick.

"A 2005 Subaru Impreza WRX, a bit old but runs great… One hell of a lot better than your crappy car," he said, taking the best jab he could at the woman.

"A stock car would be better than that junker," she grumbled, glancing towards the same alleyway. Right before she was about to say something else a Subaru Impreza came flying out of the alleyway. This car was a hideous atrocity to the car gods. It was metallic white with purple and pink crescent vinyl stripes along the doors and roof. The back half of the car was covered in a purple vinyl that only seemed to accent the tackiness of the car. The body kit that had been placed on the Impreza increased the width of the back end of the car, literally giving it a fat ass. The car also had a carbon fiber hood, spoiler, and dual roof scoops that clashed with the paint job on the rest of the car. The rims were fat hot pink rims. On top of it all, there was a big black dot on either door with a white 17 in the middle of each.

"Oh, sweet Jesus Christ," Inuyasha groaned as he looked at the car, wearing an expression that matched Kagura's, namely one that seemed to scream, 'What the hell?' When the car stopped, a young woman stepped out of it, wearing an extremely pleased look on her face. The woman had long, shiny black hair and shimmering blue eyes set in a slightly pale face. She was wearing flat shoes with knee high stockings, a short green plaid skirt, and, for some ungodly reason, a sweatshirt. Inuyasha stared at her for a few more moments before blurting out at the top of his lungs, "KAGOME, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THE CAR?!"

"What the hell are you yelling at me for!" Kagome shouted back as she stomped her foot on the ground. "I didn't mess it up or anything; it's running fine!"

"Honey, you have horrid taste is all," Kagura jeered with a smirk as she looked over at the horrible looking vehicle. "Look at all the other cars here, and then look at yours. Do you see the difference?"

"Just who is this?" the younger woman asked, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at the red eyed woman. "Is she some new girl you picked up?" she continued, sounding hurt.

"No, I'm the unlucky woman who has not only gotten stuck driving for Sesshoumaru, but has somehow gotten herself talked into protecting a little girl with no taste in cars," Kagura retaliated, keeping her cool with a smirk on her face the entire time. "Now if you don't mind let's get racing; I'd like to get my money and the chance at my new car sooner rather than later." Before the other woman could retaliate Kagura walked off and got back into her car, turning it on and revving the engine. She told the other racers that she was ready to go.

It wasn't long before the two Cobalts were revving their engines to tell Kagome to hurry up. The horrid Impreza was the last car on the line, and was probably already going to be the focus of the other drivers. All the drivers waited for the signal to go and once they got it, all four cars went flying off the line. Immediately, Kagura brought up the race map and smirked. "A drifting sprint then. Too bad I have too lose," she commented, preparing to take the first turn.

As she neared the turn, Kagura got on the inside most lane and ripped on her hand break, sending her car into a drifting slide. About halfway through the slide she let the break off and hit her nitrous button, accelerating her car forward into the back side of one of the Cobalts. The hit car began to spin out of control and smacked into a wall.

Kagura knew she hadn't crippled the car and continued onward on the course, drifting around the turns like an expert. As she went through each, her car slid at an angle on the road: a ballet of metal, rubber, and asphalt. Soon enough she had caught up to Kagome and the other Cobalt and cursed herself mentally. The person in the Cobalt was attacking Kagome with everything he had.

Kagura thought for a few moments before figuring out a plan, a very simple plan. She followed behind the two battling cars, slowly gaining on them, and waited for them to go into the next turn. When they did Kagura hit her nitrous button again and T-boned the Cobalt right before it hit Kagome's car, causing it to veer off course and smash into some water barrels. "If you try to hit her again, I'll cripple you," Kagura taunted over the comm. system as she pulled up beside the Impreza.

XXXXXX

Kagura pulled into her garage and let out a sigh as the car sputtered dead. "I can't wait to win that Supra," she groaned as she got out of the car. She quickly hit the garage door and popped the hood of the car; tossing her shirt aside so she didn't stain it while working on the car. As she began to look around the engine for the problem, the young woman heard the side door of the garage opening. She gripped the socket wrench tighter in her hand as the footsteps got closer. When she felt a presence beside her, Kagura swung the wrench as hard as she could, her hand stopping in the grip of a stronger one before it hit the target.

"Seems like you enjoy trying to assault people with tools," an all too familiar chilled voice said as its owner took the wrench from Kagura's hand. "I see you've been making some money and winning some races."

"Sesshoumaru, just what the hell do you want?" she snarled as she wrenched her hand away from the man's strong grip. "I thought our agreement was that I'd win races and you'd bet on me; that'd be how I'd pay you back."

"Yes, and I came here in order to tell you that I'll be betting on your race with Tsubaki, and that if you lose you'll be in it deep," he informed, looking into Kagura's eyes and seeing that she didn't fully understand. "Tsubaki will be racing you for pink slips; if you lose you lose your car. And if you lose your car you will be able to pay me back."

"Then I won't lose," she compromised, snatching the wrench away from the taller man. "Or at least I won't lose if I can keep this car together in one piece during the race. What do you know about Tsubaki?" she questioned as she went back under the hood of the car.

"Answer a few of my questions first and I'll help you out with her, that seems reasonable correct?" he responded dully as he looked under the hood at her.

"Don't have a choice, now do I?" she grumbled, continuing to work on the car. "What do you want to know?"

"First off, why do you work with your shirt off? Are you trying to attract some attention?"

"No, I work with my shirt off because I don't want to stain my clothes, that simple. Next question."

"What's with this," he asked, touching a large spider shaped scar on her back, making the young woman shoot up and almost smack her head on the hood of the car. In a flash the woman had backed away from the man, shivering a bit. She was silent for a few more moments as she composed herself. "If it's too personal…"

"No, it's just…never ever touch me again unless you're saving my life or I say you can," she snapped, her eyes becoming fiery again as she stared into Sesshoumaru's golden eyes. They stayed silent for a few more moments trying to stare each other down, neither one gaining ground. Eventually Kagura spoke up, "The scar is from my father. I disobeyed him and began to race a little for myself, so he decided to rig a car and have me test drive it." She took a deep breath, trying to focus on just what happened the day she got her scar. "When I went into third gear the back of the driver's seat exploded or lit on fire. The next thing I remember after that was waking up in my room, naked and my back searing with pain."

Sesshoumaru stayed quiet for a few moments, seeming to contemplate what he was just told before returning to his original conversation with Kagura. "Tsubaki is a great racer on sprints and drag races. She's bitchy and very cocky, like another woman I know," he mused, looking at Kagura as she glowered at him. "Her weakness is lap racing and cornering-"

"So, the best thing to go against her would be a drift race, right?" Kagura interrupted, a smirk crossing her features. "Is she cocky enough to accept my conditions to race?" she questioned, her gaze focused on her car.

"Probably, seeing as there's a very small chance of her knowing who you are," he replied, trying to calculate how much money he could make off of this deal. Before he could respond the comm. system began to chirp and Kagura hurried over to play the message. When she hit the button near the screen a female voice came over the speakers, her voice corresponding with the text that popped up.

"_**Hey wench, this is Tsubaki. I got word that you wanna race me and I'm gonna tell you that I'm up for it, any time, any where. Just name your conditions and time. Oh and one little thing. When you lose be ready to hand over that car of yours, don't expect it back. I'm gonna sell it for parts so you'll never see it again." **_

"Hey Sesshoumaru, you want that money right? Well, first you gotta help me set up my race against Tsubaki," Kagura said, the smirk on her face growing as she formulated a plan to guarantee her victory.

XXXXXX

Kagura pulled through the gates of a stadium and next to a wide slick road that curved throughout the inside of the stadium. As she looked around, she saw a lot of people sitting in the stands and several cars parked on various parts of the road. As she turned off her car and stepped outside of her Neon, the red-eyed woman saw a car sitting across from hers. It was a metallic black Toyota Supra with a black and white tribal vinyl that spread from the hood of the car to its back end and down onto the doors of the car. The car had a custom body kit and hood along with an after market spoiler and rims.

"So, you must be this Kagura I'm supposed to race," a young woman greeted as she got out from behind the wheel of the Supra. She was a few inches shorter than Kagura and had long white hair and pale skin, reminding Kagura of her younger sister, Kanna--though the woman standing in front of her had a vastly different taste in clothing. This woman Tsubaki was wearing a tight low-cut tank top and a short skirt, both of them black. She was also wearing a pair of black lace-topped fishnet stockings and high heels, neither one exactly proper for racing. "Well, let's get this over with, wench. I'd like to get that ride of yours sold soon."

"You're one to talk, ya hussie," Kagura returned with a smirk plastered on her face as she stared Tsubaki down. "Just give up now and save us both the trouble. I promise I'll take good care of that Supra of yours."

"Shut up and learn to respect those who are better than you," Tsubaki growled as she walked over to Kagura and jabbed her in the chest with her finger. "You have no chance of winning and after I beat you, I'll personally make sure you never race again!"

Before Kagura could retaliate, Miroku came in to break up the fight. "Now, now girls, let's settle this fight on the track. Now before we get started I'll explain the rules," Miroku said, the sounds of another race happening on a separate track. "The track you will be racing in is a simple rectangle," he explained, making sure the women didn't try and attack each other. "You'll have two laps around the rectangle to gain as many points as possible. Points are gained based on speed, angle, and length of the drift. Also, the closer you get to a wall while drifting, the more points you get. Though if you hit a wall, you lose all the points you accumulated in that drifting chain. Clear?"

"Crystal," Kagura answered as she jumped in her Neon, ready to race when Tsubaki suddenly jumped in front of her car. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm the ranking racer here! I'm going first!" Tsubaki declared before stomping over to her car, almost tripping once because of her high heels. Within a few moments, Tsubaki was at the starting line revving her engine.

Kagura had gotten out of her car and decided to watch her competition along with Miroku. "So how is she at this kind of racing?" she asked, wondering if she had gotten herself in too deep.

"Mediocre, you just may have chosen the worst possible kind of race for her," the black haired man replied as he looked up at a large screen which had Tsubaki's name next to a point value of 0. "Now if it was me we were talking about…"

"Well, we're not talking about you," Kagura cut him off as she watched Tusbaki take off the start line and go flying down the road. Right before she took the bend she turned her car, making it drift. "She's going too fast," Kagura observed as the tail end of the Supra hit into a wall.

"I see what you mean," Miroku agreed as Tusbaki came around the second corner a bit slower in the middle of the road, allowing her to earn 592 points. The black car continued down a straight away, gaining more speed, and drifted through another corner, keeping in the middle of the road before straightening out slightly. It accelerated a bit before entering the next turn in a drift, allowing the points of both drifts to combo.

By the time she crossed the start line, Tusbaki had managed to accumulate 2196 points on her first lap. As she entered the turn where she had hit off of a wall in the first lap, she was going considerably slower, letting her get the drift but at a significant point loss. As she continued through the rest of her second lap, she desperately tried to gain a few points here and there with horrible and sloppy drifts, making her look more and more like an amateur. When Tusbaki crossed the finish line she had managed to accumulate 6305 points, something that Kagura scoffed at.

XXXXXX

Kagura sat in her Neon, waiting for the signal to start and knowing that as long as the car held together she would be able to win this race easy. When the signal went to green Kagura tore off the line, accelerating up to 60mph before she went into a drift around the first turn. While drifting, Kagura kept the nose of the car only a few inches away from the wall, earning her double points as she drifted out of the first turn and through the second turn, hitting her nitrous various times to keep her car stable.

The red-eyed woman glanced at her comm. screen as she sped down the straight away, trying to get up some speed for the next turn, and saw that she had accumulated 3068 points in that one drift. Right before she entered the next turn, Kagura pulled up on her hand break, sending her into another clean drift down the middle of the track. Through the drift the ebony-haired woman tramped the gas to help give her stability and speed all throughout. As she came out of the other turn, she stabilized her car and watched as she earned another 1439 points, giving her a total of 4507 points for her first lap.

Kagura growled as she looked at her score, wishing she had done more so that she could've finished the race with just one lap. She began cursing herself a little as she sped down the track and drifted into the first turn again, going a bit faster than she wanted, causing her to almost smack into the wall with the side of her car. Acting quickly, Kagura slammed her nitrous button, sending her car into a frenzy as she managed to avoid the wall and go through the second turn, earning her another 1765 points. Kagura struggled against the car as she slammed on the breaks, bringing her car to a dead stop in the middle of the track.

The black haired woman took a few deep breaths as she checked her score: 6272 points. She would still need another handful of points, which was attainable seeing as she still had the fourth turn to go through. The problem was that the car was sputtering and shaking badly, a sure sign it was about to die. "Come on," she muttered, gripping the steering wheel until her knuckles were white. "Just get me through this race, please." After saying her small prayer, Kagura slammed the gas and hit the nitrous button one last time before she entered the final turn, ripping up on her hand break and sending her into a drift.

She held her breath through the turn and prayed silently that everything would work out right and, to her surprise, the car gods decided to smile down upon her and allowed her car to get through the turn and roll across the finish line before it stalled out. Kagura let out the breath that she had been holding for what seemed like days as she opened the car door. Kagura looked at Tusbaki for a moment before regaining her composure, placing a smirk on her face. "Hand over the keys now," she taunted, holding her hand out in front of her.

Tusbaki stared at her for a few moments before she threw the keys at the other woman, storming away as she muttered incoherent curses. Kagura dangled the keys, vastly pleased with her self as she looked at her new car. "Congratulations," Miroku said, breaking the silence. "It's a very nice car. Shouldn't need any work."

"Of course it does," the red-eyed woman retorted as she walked over to the Supra. "This paint job just isn't right for this car. Guess that old fart Totosai will be getting some more work from me," she mused as she got in the car.

"Well what about this?" Miroku questioned as he tapped the broken down Dodge. "I'm assuming that you don't wanna fix it up at all."

"Do whatever you want," she responded, waving out the window as she started her new car. "It's your problem now, not mine."

XXXXXX

Ok once again thanks to all of my loyal readers. Thank you Kagura615 for editing this and this is dedicated to Youkai-youtenko!! Oh and be sure to go check out all the cars on my deviantart profile!! The link is on my profile page!!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes:

I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters…especially the hawt awesome lady Kagura….T.T Now go check out the cars if you haven't already before you read this… I wonder is there anyone even reading this any more? Oh well if not ill just stop. Anyways I'm out of ideas after this chapter so if you wanna see something suggest it!! With the exception of sex. You know who you are and stop suggesting it, its not happening for a while if at all damn it!!

XXXXXX Chapter 8XXXXXX

Kagura soared down the road in her new Supra grinning like an idiot as she looked in her rear view mirror, red and blue lights flashing behind her. This time, for the first time in her life, it wasn't even her fault that she was being chased by the police. All she was doing was driving the car; no speeding, no reckless driving, nothing breaking the law at all, though it probably didn't help that she started running from the cops once they tried to pull her over. She knew she was driving a car with outstanding warrants and even though it had been transferred over to her name just days ago, it could and probably still would be impounded and her arrested for having won it.

Kagura growled as the cop car behind her bumped her rear end causing her to swerve quite a bit. Kagura punched her gas pedal causing the car to go faster, trying to outrun the cops. As the woman swerved to avoid an oncoming pick up truck her comm. system began to beep. She quickly pushed the touch pad to accept the incoming call, "What?" she growled to whoever it was calling her.

_**"Umm hey this is Sango," **_the other woman's voice said over the car speakers, _**"I was wondering if you could stop by my place. I need to talk to you about re-paying my favor to you." **_

"Not now," Kagura snarled as she drifted around a turn, almost hitting into a Mack truck. "Cops chasing me, need a new paint job...do you know that old fart Totosai?"

"_**If you mean the old coot who works on Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's cars; then yeah, why?"**_

"I'm gonna loose the cops and take my car there. Pick me up at his shop in about a half an hour." Before Sango could reply to the ebony haired woman's demands Kagura hung up. "Now to loose this pain," she muttered glaring into her rear-view mirror.

As Kagura re-focused her attention to what was in front of her she saw scaffolding and quickly got a plan. She slowed down so that the cop was right on her bumper, hitting her every now and again. Right before it was too late Kagura hit her gas and her nitrous, sending herself into a drift and taking out the scaffolding, causing it to crash down onto the cop car behind her.

"Shouldn't have been screwing with me for just trying to take a nice little drive," the red eyed woman growled with a sadistic smile as she went flying down the road, slowing down as she headed towards the garage not wanting to risk getting caught.

XXXXXX

As Kagura pulled up to the garage she slowed to a stop and honked her horn twice, expecting the garage door to open. When it didn't she shut off her car and went inside the dark building, blinking several times to get used to the darkness. When she finally got her eyes working again she saw the old mechanic underneath Kagome's Impreza, sleeping.

The young woman wore a devilish smirk on her face as she walked over to the car, quietly opening the door and slipping inside it. Her smirk grinning, Kagura quickly hit the horn of the car, blaring it causing the old man to jump up and smack his head on the under side of the car. Chuckling like a witch, the woman slipped back out of the car and looked at the old man as he scurried out from under the car.

"What the hell is going on?!" Totosai demanded as he crawled out from under the vehicle, holding his head as he laid eyes on Kagura. "You, what do you want? And just why did you do that?!"

"To wake you up you old fart, I have a job for you and you know I can pay," the red eyed woman said as she crossed her arms under her breasts, boosting them up a little with out realizing it. "It's nothing big just a paint job and some vinyls. I want my car to be a metallic red with some white stripes running down the middle then half way down the car switch the colors and have the back half white with the metallic red stripes running off from the white ones." 

"Fine you evil wench," Totosai said as he rubbed the swollen part of his head. "Just leave your keys there and I'll get the car in here after my head stops throbbing."

Kagura walked out of the shop smirking to her self as she was assaulted with sun light. When she put her hand over her eyes to block out some of the assault she noticed an all too familiar GTO sitting at the curb. "Hey Sango," she called out with a wave as she walked down to the car.

"Hey Kagura, enjoying the new car?" the brown haired woman asked as she nodded at the car that sat in front of the shop. "Having problems with it already? Because if that's the case maybe it's not the cars."

"Nah, nothing like that. I just don't like the paint job on the car," Kagura mused as she walked over to the Pontiac and got into the passenger's seat, "So what's the favor that I owe ya?"

Sango got in the car and started the engine before replying, "I need you to start a police chase and keep it going for as long as possible," she said peeling down the road.

"Whoa whoa, you want me to go piss off the cops, trash my new car, and risk getting arrested," Kagura clarified thinking she had misunderstood or missed something. "That seems like a little much to do just to repay a ride."

"What I want you to do is run interference while a race tournament is going on," the brown eyed woman said as she flew around a corner. "Any damage done to your car will be repaired for nothing, and you won't be the only one causing the cops some trouble."

Kagura let out a sigh as she resigned herself to doing this job, "So just who are the other patsies that got roped into doing this job?"

"Well one of them is Kagome, so you'll kinda have to look out for her."

"Great another baby-sitting job," Kagura growled as she rapped her finger on the dashboard.

Sighing with a tinge of annoyance Sango continued, "The other is Ayame, from Kouga's wolf pack. Word is that gang has it out for you for some reason, so watch your back."

"Well I'm just making friends all over the place now aren't I?" the black haired woman uttered, her words dripping with sarcasm. "How long do I have to keep the damned cops going?"

"We'll call you when we launch the last race; you can decide when to loose the cops after that at your own digression," Sango said as she pulled up in front of an alley. "Miroku left your car at my place; I figured I'd give it back to you."

"My car?" Kagura echoed shaking her head a bit not comprehending what had just been said at first, "Wait you mean the old clunker? I want rid of that thing!"

"Well you aint dumping it on me and that's your only ride back to the shop," the brown haired woman said with a smirk as she reached across and popped the passenger door open. "Walk or drive that, your call, but I have to go get ready for my race tonight."

"Fine, you win," Kagura said stepping out of the GTO and shutting the door behind her, "guess I'll just dump that jalopy on Totosai."

XXXXXX

As Kagura pulled in front of the shop the beaten Neon stalled out, becoming a totally useless lump of metal, plastic, and rubber. Kagura growled at the vehicle as she stepped out of it, slamming the door so hard that the window broke. "Screw the thing," she scoffed as she entered the shop, being met immediately by Totosai. "Where's my car?"

"Pushy little….this way," he growled, leading the woman over to a tarp covered car. "Here, I'll let you be the one to…unveil it."

"Fine with me," Kagura said as she grabbed the corner of the tarp. With one swift yank she revealed her car and was horrified at what she saw. Her car was pink, metallic HOT pink. On top of that it had pink window tint on the windows too. The vinyl was what she wanted, two white stripes running down the middle of the car, with matching stripes coming off of the tire wells, until the half way point when the stripes showed the pink paint underneath and the vinyl covered the rest of the car, but the paint job was still PINK! She was stunned, horribly stunned as she looked at her car. It, well it just wasn't HER at all. As she re-collected herself the woman realized that the old fart was laughing his ass off at what he had done.

"You," she snarled, snatching the old man up by the collar of his overalls. "What the HELL did you do to my car?! It's…it's…GIRLY!"

"Well that's what you get for honking the horn while I was working on the other car," Totosai choked out as he held onto her wrists, trying to get her to loosen her death grip on him. "I tell you what I wont make you pay full price, how's that?"

"Pay? You expect me to pay for that?!" she exclaimed pointing at her car, her one hand still clenching the old mechanic's clothing. "You aren't getting a penny out of me," she stated, finally releasing the old man completely.

"I'm not running some kind of charity here," the balding man said as he kept his distance from Kagura, not wanting to get strangled again. "I expect some kind of payment." 

"Fine you get a POS beater Neon," Kagura said as she pelted the old man with the keys to the car that sat just outside of the garage. "Now get out of the way unless you feel like putting a blood stain on my car."

Totosai just managed to dive out of the way before the raven haired woman hit him with the back end of her car as she flew out of the garage. "Guess I shouldn't mess with her any more," he muttered to himself as he scratched the back of his head.

XXXXXX

Kagura sighed as she finished applying a black Japan Tuning decal on the passenger side rear quarter panel of her car, on top of the already existing white vinyl that covered the back half of the car. She had already placed a white Import Tuner decal below the mirror on the same side of the car and was ready to start work on the other side of the car when she heard the side door of the garage open up. As she turned around, hand gripping a wrench, the woman saw an all too familiar white haired man standing in the door way.

"Sesshoumaru," she murmured as she loosened her grip on the wrench. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to give you this," he stated tossing a small wad of cash on a small table that sat next to the couch, "and to give you a proposal that will decrease how much you owe me."

"Fine I'll hear you out," Kagura said as she placed the wrench on a work bench and picked up two more decals. "But you're gonna help me while you're talking," she stated thrusting another Import Tuner decal into his arms.

"Why exactly am I helping you do this?" he asked as he pealed the decal from the wax paper backing and gently applied it to the car, right under the mirror on the drivers side door.

"Because the sooner I get this done the sooner I can do your favor for you," Kagura said as she applied the Japan Tuning decal so that it mirrored its partner on the other side. "So what do you want me to do?" she questioned as she pressed the decal on, securing it to the car.

"There is a tournament tonight," the white haired man stated as he stood up, inspecting his work deeming it adequate.

Kagura smirked and cut Sesshoumaru off, "And you want me to race along side you, so you can make more money off of me, right?" she muttered, feeling just a tiny bit egotistical.

"No, you're not good enough to race with us," the golden eyed man said bluntly, inwardly enjoying the fact that he had knocked the woman down several pegs. "I need you to run interference with the cops."

"What do you mean not good enough?" she growled as she stood up, balling her fists. She was one damned good racer, better than most in this city. "I'm ranked now that I beat Tusbaki anyways! I took her spot, so why am I not good enough?"

"To clarify you aren't ranked high enough to compete in this tournament," he stated with the traces of a smug look on his face. "This tournament is for rank 3 racers and up. You're rank 5, and at any rate I'll be knocking ten thousand off of your debt to me."

"And that wad of cash over there? I just can't see you being so generous," Kagura spat still upset that she wouldn't be allowed to race, even though she had already promised Sango to run interference. It was then that the young woman realized she would be killing two birds with one stone, improving her mood considerably.

"That's the money from your old car," Sesshoumaru stated bluntly as he began to head for the side door of the garage. "I'll contact you later with the location where to start at."

"Fine, ill be there," Kagura muttered as she began to inspect her car, trying to size up just how much she was going to regret this.

XXXXXX

Well here it is the chapter is over!! Next chapter will be the distraction with the cops and possibly the end of at least the first part to this story. If no one gives atleast any suggestions ill end it there and post the sequel to this after college which will only be 14 months. So if there's anyone out there suggest!!


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters…especially the hawt awesome lady Kagura….T.T Now go check out the cars if you haven't already before you read this. Now then IS ANYONE OUT THERE?!! –hears crickets chirping- guess not… oh well I got enough ideas for a few chapters then ill end it I guess. So much for my best story ever. Oh well on with the show!

XXXXXX Chapter 9XXXXXX

Kagura revved her engine as she sat behind and old gas station; waiting for the moment to leave her hiding place. It was her job, along with Kagome and Ayame, to keep the cops busy for about ten minuets while the others at the race event launched their cars. After that it was up to them to keep their buts out of jail. There were only two problems with this plan: one, that keeping the cops busy for ten minuets would be an eternity; and two, that to keep the cops away from the other racers it would mean bringing a lot of heat down on those three.

"Yeah I'm going to jail," the ruby eyed woman sighed as she kept her focus on the comm. system's screen. Finally, having had enough of the near silence, Kagura pressed a button below the screen and brought up a list of music she had put in the car. After a few moments of searching Kagura picked out Click Click Boom by Saliva and it began to play over the cars speakers. Kagura let out a slight sigh as she sat back in her seat and began to slowly burn tire while she waited.

About a minuet into the song the comm. system began to chirp and the music volume dulled. Quickly Kagome's anxious voice came, "Kagura, I'm getting close to you. Get ready, I'll be passing by shortly." Kagura let out an annoyed growl as she gripped her steering wheel and tramped the gas, her tires now smoking.

It didn't take Kagome long to pass by the ebony haired woman; a caravan of cop cars trailing her. The red eyed woman quickly let off her break; the car flying out of its hiding spot and nailing a police cruiser's rear end sending it into a tail spin. Kagura let out a laugh as she gunned it and rear-ended another cop car, sending it into the guard rail.

"Too easy," she muttered, brining up the police scanner mode of the comm. system; after a few moments the scanner tuned into the conversations among the cops that were chasing her and Kagome. Kagura smirked when she realized that every cop in the city was after her and Kagome. The red eyed woman slammed on the breaks as one car tried to slam into her, causing it to cut across the lane she was in and smash into another PC.

"Hey Ayame, we're coming up on ya," the ebony haired woman said aloud as she avoided another cop that was trying to smash into her.

_**"Don't worry I'm ready," **_the red haired woman responded. When the caravan of cars was approaching the next intersection Ayame tore out of her hiding spot; her Mustang burning tire as it erupted from its hiding spot. Immediately the green muscle car tagged a police cruiser's rear end; sending it spinning out of control right into Kagura's Supra.

The red eyed woman struggled to regain control of her car as she continued to get bombarded with attacks from the police. "What the hell was that?!" Kagura roared out as she managed to regain control of her car.

_**"Easy," **_Ayame replied as she smacked another cop car towards Kagura, who just barely managed to avoid,_**"I'm killing two birds with one stone! I'm gonna keep these cops busy and get revenge on you!"**_

_**"Ayame, what are you talking about?" **_Kagome chimed in as she avoided getting hit by another cop car. _**"Why do you want revenge on Kagura?"**_

"That's what I'd like to know," Kagura growled as she swerved out of the way of incoming traffic. "What exactly did I do to piss you off?"

_**"You know just what you did wench!" **_Ayame shouted as she rear-ended a cop car, causing it to spin out in front of Kagura.

Kagura quickly hit her Nitrous and smacked the back side of the cop car as it came at her, sending it into a more violent spin. _"Great, just great; I'm already making enemies here." _After avoiding a few more of Ayame's attacks, the ebony haired woman decided that this wasn't going to help anyone in the long run.

"Bye guys, good luck," Kagura mocked as she turned off of the road onto a dirt trail; several cop cars following her off of the road. "Now that I've gotten rid of the psycho bitch and the newbie lets see if I can't have some fun," she muttered to herself as she tore down the path, flinging gravel and dirt at the pursuing cars.

Kagura yanked up on the hand break as she went through the next bend; sending her supra into a drift. As she looked back she noticed the cop cars that were following her had failed to drift, causing them to crash into a nearby tree. "Well that wasn't very fun," the ebony haired woman remarked as she slowed her car down to legal speeds and pulled back out onto a normal road.

_**"Please, someone help me!"**_ Kagome called out through the comm. system; her voice panicked. _**"Please, they're coming in from everywhere!"**_

"Screw it all," Kagura growled as she headed down the road.

XXXXXX

Ayame and Kagome went flying down the road, a horde of police following them. As the two girls rounded the next bend a large doughnut came crashing down behind them, taking out a vast majority of their pursuers. "Hiya newbies," Kagura called out as she pulled up behind both girls, drafting off of them.

_**"What the hell do you want?" **_Ayame growled as she slowed down a bit, getting next to Kagura's car. _**"And tell me why I shouldn't crash you right now for what you did to Ginta and Hakaku."**_

__"Is that what you're pissed at me about?" the red eyed woman snarled, thoroughly pissed that they ran home to big sister to tattle on her. "I bet you're pissed that I totaled their cars right?"

_**"No shit Sherlock," **_the young woman driving the mustang growled, trying to split her focus between Kagura, and the cops that were still following them.

_**"Ayame this isn't the time for this,"**_ Kagome pleaded as she narrowly dodged an oncoming car. _**"Can't you work this out later? I mean Kagura did just save us."**_

"And I'll save you both again if little miss moron will hear me out," Kagura snarled as she bumped the rear end of a civilian car, causing it to spin out; slowing the cops down. "I only totaled wingus and dingus's cars because they tried to total me first! They tried running me off the road so I hit back. Now get off my back!"

_**"That still gave you no right to do what you did to them," **_Ayame huffed, her attitude changing considerably.

"Well sorry to say this sugar princess but they can suck it up," Kagura barked as she pulled ahead of the other two girls. "If they can't risk their cars then don't piss off people by trying to run them off the road. Now that that's settled you two get out of here, I'll deal with the cops."

_**"But how?" **_Kagome questioned, her voice laced with worry. _**"There's too many of them for you to take on alone."**_

"No newbie there are to many for you to take on alone," Kagura scoffed at the girl's concern. "I'll be just fine."

_**"All right, go ahead. Get arrested,"**_ Ayame taunted as she pulled off of the road, her tires squealing as she did.

_**"Good luck Kagura,"**_ Kagome said right before she took her exit as well.

"Luck's got nothing to do with this," Kagura chuckled as she yanked up on the hand break, spinning her car around. She then punched the gas and her Nitrous at the same time as she headed straight at the cop cars that were following her. She managed to slip right in between two cop cars as they went to avoid her.

"Come on boys try to catch me!" the red eyed woman taunted as she went around a bend so fast that her tires began to smoke.

XXXXXX

Ok that's it for this chapter. It really didn't turn out as well as I wanted it but oh well. Inspiration for this fic is kinda dwindling. I'll probably start the next chapter with the end of this pursuit so consider this a cliff hanger.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters…especially the hawt awesome lady Kagura….T.T Ok I do apologize for not posting last month but my grandpa died on November 30th and then after that I had to do a HUGE project for college. I'm making this chapter short but, for once, there is going to be good character development so enjoy.

XXX Chapter 10XXX

Kagura flew around a bend, nearly smacking into a building as she tried to out run the cops behind her. "Damn it! This is what I get for trying to help some people out," she snarled as she looked at the swarm of cops behind her. If things kept up the way they were going she would end up in jail within the hour.

Suddenly the cars comm. system began to chirp wildly, signifying an incoming call. Kagura quickly hit the accept button and snarled, "What do you want?"

"_**I was wondering what you're doing Kagura," **_Sesshoumaru's voice said as the woman continued to avoid the police. _**"The other two already met up with us. If you were planning on racing after the chase you could've informed me."**_

"Now is _**not**_the time!" the woman growled as one of the cops smacked her rear end, causing her to swerve on the road. "The cops are still on my ass because I had to save those other two! Now if you don't mind I have to figure out how I'm going to spend my time in jail."

"_**I would've thought you were more competent than to be pursued by the cops like this," **_Sesshoumaru said, his tone demeaning and condescending.

"Oh screw you!" the woman snarled as she drifted around another corner, several cop cars trying to do the same only to crash into a nearby sign. "I drew the cops away from those newbies and you have the gull to tell me I suck?! I don't think so!"

"_**Well then I'll be waiting for you at the safe house. Do try to make it back quickly," **_the man said as he hung up on the ruby eyed woman.

"Pretentious, anal, asinine," the woman growled as she caught sight of a draw bridge that was slowly rising. "That could work," she muttered with a smirk on her face. The woman quickly spun a U-turn and flew back towards the draw bridge she had just passed.

Kagura gripped her steering wheel tightly as she hit her Nitrous button, causing her car to accelerate violently. _'Please God, let me make this," _she muttered mentally as she busted through the boards that crossed the road, cracking her windshield as she drove up the rising road.

The Supra flew up the road as Kagura tramped on the gas, the car flying off of the edge. Kagura shut her eyes as she flew over the gap, praying that she would make it. There was a loud thud as the car hit the other side of the bridge, sending sparks out from underneath it. Kagura heaved out a sigh of relief as she continued down the road, hoping this would be the end of her adventure for the day.

XXXXXX

Kagura stumbled out of her car as she wandered over to her couch. All she wanted right now was a good long sleep. She let out a long sigh as she kicked her shoes off and lay down on the couch.

"You seem relaxed," Sesshoumaru said as he walked down the staircase, his eyes trained on the woman, "seems you got away from the cops all right."

Kagura groaned as she turned to face him, "What do you want? I'm feeling tiered and my stomach is killing me."

"I came to talk to you about making some money," he said holding a container full of Chinese food. "There is a large race coming up, and it can be very profitable for both of us."

"Yeah, yeah, tell me about it later, will you?" she groaned out as she held her stomach which was making some very strange gurgling noises.

Sesshoumaru walked over to the woman and placed a hand on her forehead. "Did you eat this?" he questioned plainly as he held up the box of food.

"Yeah I did, it was a special the other day," she moaned out in pain as she swatted away his hand. "Why do you care?"

"Because it's several days bad," he said looking at her, noticing a slight glaze of sweat on her body, "and because you have a temperature."

Kagura groaned in pain as she rolled on the couch. "So what it's food poisoning?"

"A mild case; at least that's what it appears to be," he said, rolling her back over. "It'd be best if you came with me to my place."

"Why do you care? I can take care of myself," the woman growled, but was unable to do more than that.

"I won't take the risk on loosing my investment on you," he said as he helped the ruby eyed woman to her feet.

"Oh yeah, you're a real gentleman," Kagura scoffed, not fighting against Sesshoumaru as he led her outside and into his car.

XXXXXX

Kagura held herself up in Sesshoumaru's bathroom, her stomach churning in protest as she vomited for the fourth time that night. "Help…" she moaned out weakly as a reaction more than anything else.

Sesshoumaru walked into the bathroom in response and held the woman up, making sure she didn't hurt herself accidentally. "This is good for you," he stated wisely as he wiped the corner of her mouth with some tissue.

"How do you figure?" she groaned out, the taste of bile still in her mouth. "I can't keep anything in my stomach due to this."

Sighing the white haired man explained, "At the very least you're pushing out all of the poisoning from your body," the man stated as he looked at the woman.

"Never figured you for the silver lining type either," the red eyed woman muttered out as she leaned against him, all of her energy having left her over the past few hours. "Don't get any ideas here."

"Don't mistake me for that lecher Miroku," the man said as he lifted the woman up in a bridal position.

Looking up at the man who was carrying her Kagura questioned, "Just what are you doing then?"

"I didn't think you'd like to be lying on the cold floor of the bathroom," he said as he walked into his bedroom. It was a large room with a single long dresser along one wall and a large bed in the middle of the room. The room itself was dimly lit and so Kagura couldn't make out any discerning details but she knew that the man had a good deal of money outside of street racing.

"You're giving me your bed then?" the woman asked as she looked around for another possible place he would be putting her. "Didn't know you were so concerned."

"As I said before, I need you better as quickly as possible," he said as he laid her in the soft bed and pulled the covers up around her, "and if that means giving up my bed then I'll just have to do that."

"Just tell me about this job now will you," she groaned out as she felt her stomach churn again.

Not finding any reason not to oblige to the woman's request the man began, "It is a racing tournament to be held on the outskirts of the city this weekend."

"And you want me to race so you can make some bets and win some money yourself right?" she questioned as she looked at the man. Sesshoumaru nodded in response. "How much do you plan on making off of me this weekend?"

"About seventy thousand," the man said as he looked at the woman whose attention was partially elsewhere. "That means you'll only owe me five hundred thousand more."

"Four hundred," the woman corrected knowing that he was seeing if she was paying attention to him. "What kind of races will there be?"

"All kinds," he replied bluntly, running a hand across the woman's face.

Quickly grabbing the man's wrist weakly the woman snapped, "Just what are you doing?"

Letting out a sigh, Sesshoumaru responded, "Seeing if you're still sickly. Your temperature seems to have gone down and you're not sweating so much right now."

After a few moments of silence Kagura finally spoke up, "Thank you," were her only words as she pulled the covers over herself, falling into an uncomfortable sleep.

Sesshoumaru let out a sigh as he walked out of the room, taking one last glance at the woman as he shut the door and went out to his living room. "Cursed woman; More trouble than she's worth," he thought out loud as he sat down on the couch, "Still, she makes things…interesting."

XXXXXX

Well that's it for this chapter. I promise I'll have a new chapter up by the end of February. And yes I tried to show that Kagu and Sessh are getting closer.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters…especially the hawt awesome lady Kagura….T.T Ok I lied, the last chapter was of normal length, give or take. And this one will be…about the same.

XChapter 11X

Kagura awoke in the large bed a bit distraught, unsure of where she was for a few moments before the events of the night before came back to her. The woman groaned out as she lifted herself up and looked around the dark room. After a few moments she found a small lamp on a bed side desk and turned it on, wincing as her eyes adjusted to the sudden light.

After a few moments the red eyed woman noticed a small not on the table under the light which read:

_Kagura, went to get some of your things. Get ready while I'm gone._

"Yeah sure seems to sound like Sesshoumaru," the woman said as she got out of the bed and found her way to the door, opening it up slowly; as if expecting to be attacked by something. Letting out a sigh when nothing was waiting for her, she shook her head, feeling silly as hell.

Kagura made her way to the bathroom and locked the door behind her, just in case. She wasn't exactly modest about her body in any way, other than her scar, but she just felt that it was necessary. She quickly stripped her clothes and tossed them casually aside before she turned the water on, waiting for it to get hot before she stepped inside the shower.

The woman let out a sigh of content as the hot water cascaded down her body, washing away the grime and sweat that had built up on her body. She stood there for a few moments as she tried to process what exactly happened last night. Was Sesshoumaru really concerned about her, or was he just protecting an asset? _'Damn him,'_ she thought as she grabbed a bottle of shampoo and poured the substance into her hand as violently as possible, _'getting me all worked up over some stupid little stomach thing; how dare he!'_

She let out a sigh as she calmed herself down and stopped her mental venting. It was just so frustrating being with that man! "He shows no care if I wreck my car and gives me a screaming metal death trap to drive in. But then he comes out of nowhere and nurses me back to health when I have a tummy ache?" she snarled as she scrubbed at her scalp. "What's with him?"

With another sigh the red eyed rinsed off her hair and grabbed a washcloth and bar of soap and began to wash her body off, continuing to contemplate the man whose house she was in. When she was finished she stepped out of the shower and reached for a towel only to find there weren't any in the bathroom.

"Great," the ebony haired woman muttered as she picked up her clothes and walked out of the bathroom and towards the bedroom in hopes of finding something there when she noticed Sesshoumaru standing in the living room, staring at her exposed body. _'Oh and no you gave him a show…great,'_ she scolded mentally but didn't move to cover her body with the clothes she was carrying under her arm.

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru was still a bit dazed by the woman's appearance, though his outward expression wouldn't be allowed to show it. After a few brief moments the white haired man composed himself and questioned, "Any distinct reason that you're standing here naked?"

Kagura scoffed as she walked closer to the man, unsure about the action she was about to take. "Because you don't have towels in the bathroom," she said, dropping the clothes on the floor and walking up to the golden eyed man, pressing her chest lightly against his as she stood on her toes to get to eye level with him, "Any reason you were gawking at me like some sex craved loony?"

Without moving an inch the man calmly replied, "Because it's my house and you didn't bother to cover yourself up. Any reason you're pressing yourself into me now?"

"So you can't stare at my body any more," she said as she looked down into his hand, noticing some of her clothes in a bag. "Any reason you broke into my garage?"

"First off it's _my_ garage," he stated emphasizing the "my" in the sentence before he explained, "Second, I didn't think you wanted to be wearing sweaty clothes all day."

"Well thank you," she said sarcastically as she snatched the bag out of his hand and walked towards the bedroom before looking back at him. "I meant that. I appreciate what you did, and I want to know why."

"What do you mean why?" Sesshoumaru questioned as he stared at her, taking note of how she looked with her hair down for the first time.

"I know what you're about to say, the whole asset thing right?" she snapped a little as she turned around to face him again, crossing her arms under her breasts, holding the bag of her clothes in front of her more intimate bits. "I saw that slightest of glimmers in your eye. It wasn't just the asset thing. So what was it, pity? Lust? Envy? Love?"

"Well you've narrowed it down to quite the list. Which either makes me, as you said, sex craved loony, or some charity case. I'm neither," he said as he looked back at the red eyed woman, noticing that his eyes were drifting down her body further, before snapping them back up to her face. "When you can narrow it down to one I'll tell you; and no random guessing."

"Sounds like a fun game," she stated with a smirk as a chill ran over her body, making her remember her current state of dress. Quickly she pulled her bra and panties out of the bag and put them on, not caring that she was still in front of Sesshoumaru. She then pulled out the clothes and glared at the man, snarling, "Is this some kind of joke?"

"What do you mean?" he questioned as he looked at the woman, puzzled by her reaction.

"This," she said as she pulled a pair of denim short shorts and a low cut tank top out of the bag. "Do you think I dress like a slut or something?"

"They were the first things I saw, and we're going somewhere where you'll need those kinds of skimpy clothes," he stated plainly, no emotion showing in his features.

"Where exactly would that be?" the woman asked as she slipped into the clothes he had gotten her, begrudgingly.

"To the race area," the young man said as he grabbed his keys off of a near by table. "We can stop on the way there for breakfast."

"Fine but you're paying," Kagura scoffed as she slid her feet into her shoes, wishing the man would've grabbed her a pair of socks or stockings.

"Didn't expect you to," he said as he opened the door, allowing Kagura to leave first before he locked up.

XXXXXX

Kagura and Sesshoumaru sat in a small diner that was located along the highway several miles outside of the city. Kagura was finishing a large stack of pancakes that was serving as her first meal in days. Sesshoumaru on the other hand was content with just drinking several cups of coffee. As she finished the plate of food she pushed it aside and looked across the table at the man and asked. "So then what's the plan for this weekend?"

"The plan is for me to win money off of you," Sesshoumaru stated simply as he looked at the woman before deciding to elaborate on his statement, "You'll race against various racers from the city, among them will probably be Miroku, Ayame, and a man called Suikotsu who races with Bankotsu."

"Are they better than me?" she questioned dully as she took a drink of her own coffee.

"They're ranked higher than you. Much higher," he stated as he looked at the red eyed woman. "But if you manage to win all of it, you may just take a hundred thousand or so off of how much you owe me."

"Oh lucky, lucky me. I hope you don't mind if I do some betting for myself," she said as she stood up from the table and headed for the door, simply stating, "I'll leave the bill to you," before she went outside and sat down in Sesshoumaru's BMW.

"Irritating woman," the white haired man muttered as he laid some cash on the table and followed the woman out to the car.

XXXXXX

Well that's it for this month. Next month we'll have some awesome racing action! I think this will end about ch 13 to 15. If I get enough request for it ill come up with some kind of sequel for it though.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters…especially the hawt awesome lady Kagura….T.T I give thanks to all who are supporting me, especially my new fans!! Sorry for not updating in March but my muses were…well non existent. This is April's chapter so hopefully I'll have another one up by the end of May.

XChapter 12X

Kagura lay under her car as she worked on it, checking everything over before the races began. Two days prior she and Sesshoumaru had moved into one of the hangers in an old abandoned military base that was ten miles outside of the city. The base itself had been stripped down of anything military years ago and left due to its outdated condition. The woman had been told that several of the racers pulled their money to buy the large base for their uses two years prior.

After the purchase many of the buildings on the large base had been demolished and paved over to make room for tracks that would be stationed on the grounds. The only buildings that were left were four large bunkers and two sets of barracks in one corner of the lot. The base was rather large, about a 1X1 mile square, and was suitable for a good variation of races, though if required some races would extend onto the surrounding dirt roads.

Hearing the rumble of a car swinging around into the hangar, Kagura rolled out from under her car expecting to see Sesshoumaru's BMW. When she saw that the car was instead an orange Subaru Impreza, the red eyed woman immediately felt a prang of fear and tightly gripped the wrench she had been using. The car slowed to a halt in front of Kagura and turned off, the driver stepping out.

"Jeeze Kagura, what's with the look of death?" Yura said as she closed the door to her car, stretching out from the ride. The woman was wearing a short black skirt and matching tube top, both of which leaving little to the imagination.

Letting out a sigh the woman loosened her grip on the wrench, replying, "Sorry. I thought you may have been someone else."

"Who else would I have been?" Yura questioned as she looked at the other woman. Quickly realizing that she wouldn't get a reply she merely shrugged and walked over to a cot and laid down on it, stretching out once more. "Sesshoumaru said I could stay here and use his bunker as a shop," she explained, noticing the questioning stare from Kagura before adding, "as long as I give him a cut that is."

Kagura scoffed as she heard the last part, _'Yeah sounds just like him.'_ "So we gonna end up racing each other?" the woman asked as she looked at her friend.

"Not a chance hun," Yura laughed as she looked at the other woman with a smile. "You're a Class 5 racer, low ranking. I'm a Class 3 racer, high ranking. Oh yeah Sesshoumaru asked me to tell you that you have a race at 2:45 today."

"What?" Kagura queried as she looked at the short haired woman. "What do you mean race at 2:45? That's in five minuets!" she shouted as she jumped in her car and tore out of the bunker.

XXXXXX

Kagura pulled up to the line next to a metallic green Acura RSX that was already waiting for her. _**"Good to see that Kagura here made it," **_Bankotsu said over the loud speakers that were placed around the track. _**"Here's the rundown," **_he continued, explaining the race, _**"This is a one on one drift race. The two of you do one lap and the one who has the best score tat the end wins. Though there's a small catch. If you take too long to finish after your opponent you'll loose points, ten points per second to be exact. So don't lag behind! Now then be ready to go on my mark."**_

The woman took a quick moment to survey the track, all dusty and cracked cement, which snaked around, the whole track being about 1/8th of a mile long. The track itself was made of a double S turn that led into a large drifting turn with one final hairpin turn before heading into a small straight away that the two cars were sitting on currently. Kagura glanced at the RSX and determined that the other car was probably faster than hers but she knew she would have the advantage in this race.

The two cars engines revved as their drivers eagerly waited for the signal to start the race. Kagura revved her engine again, casing her back tires to spin in place and begin smoking. _**"Go!" **_Banktosu shouted, causing the cars to tear off the line, Kagura's Supra jumping a bit due to the fact that it had already been spinning tire.

Both the Supra and the RSX tore down the straight away to the fist turn of the double S, the RSX entering the turn first. Kagura ripped up on her hand break, causing her car to slide around the turn, right behind the RSX. The ebony haired woman tapped on her Nitrous to keep up speed as she entered the second turn, hugging the inside of the path as she tried to keep up with the RSX. As the pair entered the third turn the RSX bumped the rear end of the pink Toyota causing it to spin out of control.

Kagura cursed silently as she jerked her steering wheel and got her car back under control right before she smacked into the barrier of cones and water barrels. "Damn you," she snarled as she peeled out around the next corner, trying to build up speed and catch up to the RSX as she entered the large drifting turn. Yanking up on the hand break, the woman sent her supra flying around the bend at nearly 80 miles per hour, tapping her Nitrous every so often to keep speed and stability.

The Supra had just managed to catch up to the RSX as it made it through the turn and trailed just behind it as they approached the hairpin. "So you like bumping people while they enter turns hu?" Kagura quipped as the two cars rapidly approached the hairpin turn. "Well I'm more the kind to use other people as buffers," she taunted as she yanked the hand break once more, sending the pink car into a drift that smacked it into the RSX, pushing the green car outside of the race track.

"That's what you get for trying to smack me around," she jeered as she finished drifting through the turn and sped across the finish line.

"_**Well I think it's obvious who the winner here is," **_Bankotsu called out as Kagura slowed to a halt.

XXXXXX

Kagura's Supra rolled into the bunker and turned off; the woman stepping out with a huff as she saw Sesshoumaru's BMW. "Great, time to get half congratulated on my win and then told that I still owe him a good bit," she growled as she saw the white haired man towards the back of the hangar.

"Looks like you won the race," Sesshoumaru said as he caught site of the ruby eyed woman. "You have another one this evening, so get ready." Kagura sighed as she tossed herself onto a cot with a soft thud as she contained her anger. Yep, she shouldn't expect anything else.

"And make sure you're well rested. I don't want you getting into an accident," he added after a few moments, his tone the same even tone as always.

The woman was a bit surprised by the comment and commented, "What? Don't want me to wreck and loose you money?"

Turning around, the man responded, "I don't want you hurt. It's that simple."

Kagura was caught off guard by the comment and shook her head, _"No I think that just made everything more complicated."_

XXXXXX

Once again sorry for missing my monthly march update. Ill try to update by the end of May.


End file.
